<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A World Where No One Pays Attention by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166031">In A World Where No One Pays Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Lolicon, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Unrealistic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nameless protagonist makes a misstep and is cursed.  Or maybe blessed, depending on outlook.</p><p>Based on the H manga of the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A World Where No One Pays Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He probably should have been watching where he was going.  Looking at your phone while walking is not the best way of getting around, as many people have discovered, running headfirst into poles and walls and many other things.  He did not do any of those things, but what he did do may have been worse.</p><p>He didn't even notice the little old lady that barely managed to scurry aside and avoid being trampled until the third time she yelled at him.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He turned and looked down.  She was tiny and withered.  Cartoonishly small.  Wearing clothes that looked even older than she did, like they came right out of the Middle Ages, or something.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, you hooligan!  You almost ran me over!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah.  No one cares.  Go back to being invisible, you old bat."  He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.</p><p>She shrieked with rage, and the next thing he knew, an invisible weight was pressing down on his shoulders.  His brain went fuzzy and he dropped to his knees, then his hands and knees, then flat on his face.  As he blacked out, he heard the old woman screeching, "A curse!  A curse on you!  You take no notice of the world around, and now the world will take no notice of you!"</p><p>He awakened to pain, a boot grinding briefly into his back.  Leaping up in anger, he chased down the woman who had just stepped on him and kept right on walking.</p><p>"Hey!  What the hell, lady!"  he yelled.  She didn't stop, slow down, or even shoot a glance his way.  In fact, she gave no sign whatsoever that she'd heard him.</p><p>"I'm talking to you!"  He stepped into her path.  When she tried to slip past him, still without acknowledging his presence, his anger hit peak.</p><p>"Bitch!"  Grabbing her arm finally stopped her, but even then she never looked at him.  He waved a hand in front of her face to no response.  The sheer weirdness of the situation sent a shiver down his spine.  Immediately upon release, she continued walking as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"She...couldn't see me..."  At last, the words of the witch-like old woman crashed down on him.  It wasn't that he couldn't be seen, it was that he couldn't be noticed.  There was nothing he could do to make another person even realize he was there.</p><p>Initially the realization shook him.  How would he get paid at his job?  How would he buy food?  How would he do anything involved with...living his life?  Was his life over?</p><p>But after the first wave of despair, he began to think of it in another way.  Why should he work?  Why should he buy food?  In fact, why should he buy anything ever again?  No one would notice if he took what he wanted.  Not only did his inability to be noticed mean no one would know what he did when he did it, they wouldn't even be capable of acknowledging any of the results of his actions, either.  He could do anything he wanted!  Anything!  Anything, or...anyone.</p><p>The thought was like electricity through his system.  His dating life had always been abysmal, at least in part because his tastes ran too young.  Much too young. So young that even if he ever found a girl in his range who was willing, he'd be branded a criminal by society.  Well, he suddenly didn't answer to society anymore, and the world had just opened up for him, spread wide like the legs of all the little girls he was about to bang.</p><p>It took him no time at all to adjust to life as a nudist, losing his clothes and forgetting they ever existed within seconds of forming a game plan.  A game plan that included the fact that St. Patrick's Catholic School for Girls was right nearby, and the bell was about to ring.  He walked right past campus security with dick and balls in plain view right along with the rest of him, already beginning to harden a little in anticipation.  Unable to ask for directions, finding the area of the school he wanted was a bit of a challenged, but he did indeed make it to Ms. Scott's seventh grade class before tardy, and chose a random seat to initiate his little game of pussy roulette.</p><p>The class began to file in.  He eyed them up and down, trying to guess which one would be his seating partner.  A girl probably half again his own considerable weight waddled his direction, and for one horrifying moment he thought karma had caught him before he even got rolling, but she sat next to him.  An unheard sigh of relief filled the air.</p><p>All the girls were seated, and he was by himself, and a little disappointed.  It wasn't really a problem to be more proactive, but he'd been looking forward to seeing the results of his game.  Just as he made to get up, a girl dashed through the door, beating the bell by the tiniest margin.  And she, was, PERFECT!  Long, silky black hair down to her waist, legs that seemed to go on forever in that plaid skirt, the smallest hit of a bust under her uniform shirt, pouty lips and sparkling eyes.  That exquisite blend as a girl is just starting to become a woman.</p><p>He stopped her before she sat in their seat with a hand to the small of her back.  His other hand reached up under her skirt to pull her panties down to her ankles.  Pink.  Beautiful.  A brief struggle and he got the right leg through, leaving them hanging around the left ankle.  As soon as he released her she sat on his dick entirely of her own volition, exactly as he'd planned.  A shudder ran through his body.  He could feel every detail of her naked bottom on his equally naked lap.  The base of his cock pushed up against her slit.  The head popped out from between her legs, smearing precum on her inner thighs and then the underside of her skirt as he reached full length.</p><p>The teacher began class.  He really wasn't paying attention.  They could have been talking crayons or particle physics for all he knew.  The smooth preteen crotch his meatstick was exploring had his full attention.  </p><p>He didn't really want to finish this experience quickly, so he refrained from going for the gold right off the bat.  The silver would be plenty to start, which meant he popped all the buttons on her perfect catholic schoolgirl shirt.  Looking down over her shoulder told him she was indeed wearing a bra that she barely needed, pink as her panties, and with that pulled up to the base of her neck, he learned that the beautiful little nipples sitting at the peak of small mounds were equally pink.</p><p>He was learning so much so quickly!  Appropriate for the classroom setting.  Teasing her nipples taught him that girls this age can indeed experience arousal, the proof of that being her quickened breath, involuntary grinding, and most of all, the surge of dampness he could feel all over her lower lips.  When he dropped a hand down to stroke her sex, he learned that there was most certainly nothing that could ever make anyone notice what was happening to her.  If anything could, it would've been the shriek that practically drowned out the teacher's voice when she shuddered out an orgasm on his fingers.</p><p>And that was more than enough prep for him.  Even an army of cops with their guns pointed at his head wouldn't have stopped him from shoving his own gun into her holster at that point.  The dripping cunt swallowed his cock with hardly a push, it was so wet.  Once inside, he was pretty much done for.  A couple of bounces was all it took for him to spill his seed all over her garden and slump forward in satisfaction, pressing her into the desk.</p><p>As he lay there against her, the smell of sex in his nostrils and her heartbeat in his ear, he began to wonder.  Could he still make babies?  Nothing in the wording of the curse indicated otherwise.  Was this seventh grader on the pill?  Was she even old enough to get pregnant?  Had he just knocked her up?  Was that heartbeat he could hear with his ear pressed into her back going to turn into two?  That would be an interesting conversation, her parents and teachers trying to figure out when and where she was getting around.  Right here in class during school hours!  The thought that this pretty young thing could now be walking around with his child in her belly was enough to get him going again.  The only question was, who was next?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>